Makorra
by Leeloo-chan
Summary: One shot Makorra fluff pieces written for people I like and Deviant Art requests.
1. Avatar State, to stay by her side

**Leeloo-Chan:**** I told myself I wouldn't write fic's for the legend of Korra and yet here I am like a true fan girl in one shot central all because I shared a poorly described romanticised fantasy with my friend, and she of course demanded I write it. So here you are PandaSushi my love, enjoy your Makorra smoosh. 3**

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own the legend of Korra or any of the characters.  
Italics=Thoughts.  
Bold=Speech.**

* * *

**To stay by her side.**

* * *

It was all too late. I was running like a man possessed ever watchful of the darkening sky above me, whispering its ominous secrets. Staring intently into the blackness, the rain fell in sheets soaking me to the core; and yet all I could feel was the loss of her by my side. A glimpse of blue sent my heart into ecstasy and like a moth drawn to a flame I ran to her heedlessly.

"**Mako don't it's not safe, you can't get through to her now."**  
Tenzin's dulcet tones of warning barely reached my impatient ears as I advanced forwards casting all caution to the wind, _she needs me now._

Fuelled by sheer stubbornness alone I braced my arms against the relentless torrent of rain and dug my heels into the earth sharply, every inch I advanced made my muscles creak with strain and my bones scream.

I grit my teeth against the convulsions and lowered my head ready to charge, thoughts and images of the first time we met clouding my already complicated mind. The closer I came the stronger her storm raged laying waste to anything in its path.

The now pitch black sky split in two with a violent flash, its piercing energy surged towards me allowing barely enough time to bend it into the remnants of a nearby Pagoda. I could see her clearly now through the torrential down pore.

There in the eye of the storm she drifted head thrown back against the wind. A shiver ran its course down my spine; to me she had never looked more terrifyingly beautiful. Tendrils of wild hair flayed the air around her and once again I found myself possessed by the sight of her.

I felt my eyes connect with blazing azure depths and couldn't bear to tear myself away, logically I should have been horrified and yet in my eyes she was still just my arrogant, naive Korra. I approached her slower now that I had her in sight and she responded with hostility.

The sky viciously broke once again illuminating her fragile features, and for a moment I glimpsed the seventeen year old I knew so well. She was the Korra that stole my scarf whenever she pleased or that fed Pabu her leftovers when she thought no one was watching. But I was always watching her, I saw every small flash of emotion and intuition, and right now she was practically drowning in them.

"**Korra!"** I called out in vain although a part of me desperately hoped that she could hear me.

I trudged closer bracing my arms against the sheer wind and rain, only seeing her. Finally I had made it, she was within touching distance and I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and tell her she was safe. I gripped behind her knees tightly with one arm, bending any oncoming lightning away from her and into the distance. It was just us now, alone for the first time in such a long time whirling in the darkness.

**"Korra."**I whispered softly again and again, desperately trying to break through her barriers.

And just as I had almost lost all hope she sank down into me. My breath caught in my chest as I stared hypnotised by her unbridled beauty. She remained held by my arms, tears streaking down from those other worldly eyes, hair stood on end reaching for the sky as I whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Slowly the powerful woman in my arms sank to her knees and I followed holding her close, the storm was beginning to clear with every passing second but my eyes could do nothing but linger on her face.

"**It's okay Korra, I'm here now and I'll never leave you."** I whispered to her passionately stroking her hair lightly with one hand.

In a matter of months she had barged her way into my usually predictable life and I couldn't imagine life without her. Now my existence meant keeping her safe when no one else would, and making her smile when she most needed it. I would cross countless oceans and brave in numerous storms for her, just to stay by her side for the rest of time.

Tight feeble hands clung to my scarf like an innocent child and I looked down into her usual oceanic eyes with relief. Outwardly sighing I kissed her forehead gently and slumped.

"**Welcome back Avatar Korra."** I whispered before laying my head to rest on hers  
**"Mako?"** Came her bemused reply.

* * *

**Leeloo-Chan****: Just a nice quick one shot depicting Mako calming Korra down when she has reached the Avatar state. I hope you enjoyed my quick fluff session. ^^**


	2. Embers

**Title:Embers.  
Chapter one.**

**Disclaimer.**  
Story © 2012 Leeloo-Chan.  
Deviant Art account: Leeloozorz.  
FanFiction account: Leeloo-Chan.  
Amu and characters of Shugo Chara are © to Peach Pit.

Bold = Speech.  
Italics = Thought.  
Authors note at the bottom of the page.

Also for some reason when I go to Edit/preview to add the lines into my chapter it erases all of my underlining... it's annoying but I can't work out how to stop it lol.  
I just didn't want you all thinking I don't know what the underline tool is.

**Korra's Pov**

I watched sickened as Assami fawned over Bolin, but I had nobody to blame bar myself. Barely three weeks had passed since the fabulous bending brothers and Assami had moved in and it was beginning to feel as though this islands space had shrunk. Where ever I turned the newly love stuck couple seemed to appear and it was starting to grate on my widely renowned impatience.

"**Annoying you too huh?"** Mako's impassive tone interrupted my seething and I laughed.

"**Am I that obvious?"** I smirked arrogantly and he rolled his eyes in response.

"**Oh come on, you've never been head over heels in love before?" **He smiled sheepishly at me as I tried to control the rapidly spreading blush grazing my cheekbones.

Now would probably not be the best time to announce my undying love for a boy I was hardly on the best of terms with on a good day so instead I settled for pouting petulantly.

"**Of course not, I'm far too busy for that."** I glared at the laughing fire bender fiercely and was grateful for once to see Assami and Bolin approaching.

"**Bolin thought it would be nice to sit out here and eat tonight, isn't that lovely!"** Assami's sweet tone wrapped sickeningly round her words, as I fought tooth and nail to supress my gag reflex.

Reminding myself mentally once again that I had to at least make an effort to be pleasant I sighed, all of that was Pema's idea of a good time not mine.

"**Sure that sounds…fun, I'll grab some firewood."** I scorned myself silently, what should have been an excited statement but it came out more as a forced question. Luckily the lovesick couple didn't even notice, it was the smirk on Mako's face however that made me more that sure he had.

Bolin earth bended a pit for the fire wood and in no time at all we sat together bickering over who managed to light the fire first. In the slowly approaching darkness I allowed myself brief glances of my fire bender, and watched as his amber eyes flickered in the firelight.

"**Korra, tell me another story about your home?"** Bolin pleaded with large doe eyes shortly followed by Assami's childish attempts.

I hated it, talking of home only made me miss it more. My family, the cold even the white lotus guard's sometimes, especially Lucas my water bending guard turned saviour. Thinking of the pointless mah-jong games and the times he had let me sneak off brought a sigh to my lips and in a matter of seconds three pairs of curious eyes where upon me.

"**What where you just thinking about?"** Pried a tactless Assami, the persistent ring to her voice making it more than clear that she would not let it drop until I spoke up.

"**I miss my home so much, my family even the cold."** I allowed myself a small giggle and Assami smiled.

"**I would have been so lonely though, didn't you have other friends? Other than Naga of course?" **She seemed so interested in my dull past that it almost warmed me to her, Assami was a nice girl don't get me wrong but wasn't exactly the kind of person I look for in friendship. Still the look in her eyes pressed me for more details and before I knew it I had begun the tale of how myself and Lucas had first met.

"**I had conveniently forgotten my appointment to train in fire bending, I was arrogant back then and honestly believed that there was nothing else I could learn. I was running from the white lotus guards barely paying attention to my surroundings resulting in my crashing into the front of a man. He was a white lotus member but young, only a few years older than myself and in that short moment I was so sure that he would turn me in. But just as the lotus guard's rounded the corner he pressed his finger to my lips lightly smirking and dragged me into a nearby stable. We became very good friends after that, played games and went on adventures, he even cheered for me when I had bending tests and helped me practice my water bending. Lucas was the closest thing I had to a human best friend really…" **

I allowed my thoughts absence to drift wherever they wanted and as I closed my eyes I was bombarded by images of a simpler time, Lucas had been my protector and friend. He rescued me from boredom and sometimes even my own curiosity or stupidity.

"**How romantic!"** Assami had squealed interrupting my thoughts and I laughed heartily.

"**Oh it was never like that, he was more of a brother to me."** I watched carefully and laughed as Assami's face dropped sadly before beaming at me brightly again.

"**Maybe for you, but for him I am sure it was love."** Her voice seemed so determined to believe her embellishments were true and I simply laughed in response, perhaps sharing with her wasn't such a bad thing at all.

"**Well… he was my first crush!"** I stammered nervously, Pema would be so impressed by me right now, _Way to go Korra, making a connection!_ I thought proudly to myself as Assami practically swooned over my new revelation.

"**We need more firewood."** Interrupted Mako's usual cold and steady tone but as I blinked up at him through the embers it was clear even to me that there was something bothering him.

"**I'll come too hot shot."** I didn't even earn a smile, he simply grunted in response as I followed his retreating form into the darkness leaving the couple to their privacy.

Trudging through the forests mossy depths silently Mako abruptly stopped and whirled round, his amber eyes flashing in the moonlight.

"**Bo and me, we aren't just replacements for him right?"** He forced a smile but the anxious look in his eyes said more.

"**Of course you're not, I love Bo and… you!"** I stammered embarrassed but my answer seemed to calm him at least a little, he sighed and raked a hand through his hair tentatively but after only mere minutes of his silence I couldn't stand it.

"**What's going on Mako?"** I touched his shoulder gently trying to reassure him.

"**I wish I knew myself Korra, I just hate the idea of you replacing us with him I don't want to be someone you just pass the time with!"** The ends of his fingers tugged aggressively at the tips of his hair.

"**You and Bo will always mean the world to me Mako, I could never replace you."** I smiled gently before uncharacteristically enveloping him in my arms.

"**I know Korra, I'm sorry I really don't know what came over me."** He laughed affectionately as he returned my awkward embrace and I shivered at the sudden warmth, the warmth that only he could possess.

"**Korra your cold,"** he whispered into my hair wrapping his crimson scarf tightly around my neck and pulling me closer.

He held me close all the way back to our temporary camp, and neither of us were shocked to find that Assami and Bolin had snuck off to be together in our absence.

"**Come on; let me walk you back to your room before you get sick." **He smiled gently at me and as we reached my door it took all of my self-control to close the door behind him.

It was there in the moonlight streaming through my dorm that I smiled sinking my fingers into the warped wood of the door, somehow sensing his warmth on the other side.

"**Goodnight Avatar Korra."** I heard him barely whisper, I closed my eyes revelling in the moment, wishing it would never end.

"**Goodnight City boy."** I reluctantly called, knowing our moment was over and preparing myself for the inevitable loneliness, but as I felt his warmth evaporate all I had left were the embers of my memories. Of the time we were close and I could almost fool myself into believing he had feelings for me too.


End file.
